


Scars

by criticalerr0r



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa Another 2, Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom, sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fangan Ronpa: Super Danganronpa Another 2 - The Moon of Hope and Sun of Despair, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Regret, Scars, chapter 6 doesn't exist, house arrest, phantom pains, spoilers for the whole game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criticalerr0r/pseuds/criticalerr0r
Summary: Mikado looked at where Teruya was staring, at the scars that littered the wizard's body from previous battles and the freshly-healed gunshot wound.
Relationships: Otori Teruya/Sannoji Mikado/Yomiuri Nikei
Kudos: 2





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that nobody asked for, but this just makes me happy =)
> 
> Prompt (loosely based): https://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/168703648375/person-a-is-a-supervillain-and-person-b-is-a/amp
> 
> "Person A is a supervillain and Person B is a superhero. They're arch enemies but secretly have feelings/lust for one another. One day they finally side with each other (Either A going good, B going bad, a common enemy, your choice) They go back to A's place and are getting it on when, after removing their shirts, they see their bodies are both littered with battle scars from their fights in the past. Whether they keep going or just get somewhat uncomfortable and stop is up to you."
> 
> Slight nsfw warning in the beginning, though nothing graphic happens

Teruya's lips crashed into Mikado's as Nikei was pressed up between the two of them. The journalist whimpered from being so close against the two men, and they set their attention on him. Mikado lifted Nikei up, almost throwing him over his shoulder, but just high enough for Teruya to press kisses to the journalist's neck.

As the smaller boy started to gasp and breath heavily, Teruya removed his mouth. "Let's head to my room." He suggested. Mikado nodded and carried Nikei in that direction.

Once they arrived, Mikado carefully dropped Nikei on the bed, quickly removing his own cape and tie and letting them fall to the floor. Teruya did the same thing, taking off his coat, hat, and tie and heading over to the bed where Nikei limply lay.

"Jeez, you still wear layers after all this time." Mikado's mask seemed to smirk. "Oh well, it just makes you more of a pretty gift to unwrap. Just look at you." He purred, and the blush on Nikei's face seemed to intensify.

As Mikado bent forward to remove Nikei's jacket, Teruya grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. "Don't forget who's in charge now." He did his best to flirt, but it came off as a little awkward.

Mikado chuckled, his mask adorning a relaxed smile. "Ah, do what you want. I won't stop you." With that invitation, Teruya wrapped his arms around the wizard and began unbuttoning his shirt from behind. Once he got all the buttons off, Mikado let him slide his shirt off, though frowned when the merchant seemed to freeze. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Mikado looked at where Teruya was staring, at the scars that littered the wizard's body from previous battles and the freshly-healed gunshot wound. The merchant's seemed to have more pity in them than desire now, and Mikado turned to meet Nikei's eyes. The journalist still had his right wrist in a brace, which he was wearing even in this situation, and he didn't look as excited as before either.

***

_A few months earlier, Teruya walked with Tsurugi to a prison cell in the Kisaragi Foundation's basement. There were no walls there, only cell bars and a door made out of them as well. Finally, they arrived at the back of the basement. "Nikei Yomiuri." Tsurugi addressed the prisoner curled against the wall._

_Nikei looked over at the director with a glare, cradling his phantom pain-riddled hand. "Are you here to kill me?" He growled, lowering his head after those words. "Just get on with it then. Just use your gun, spare us all the extra walk."_

_"No, we are not here to sentence you to death. We already told you, none of you got the death sentence; there are more humane punishments now." Teruya assured, though Nikei looked thoroughly unconvinced._

_"We are here to inform you that your sentence has been changed." Tsurugi spoke coldly. "Instead of being sentenced to ten years in prison, you will instead be spending it in house arrest."_

_Nikei sat up in surprise. "House arrest? You...do know that I don't have a home, right?" He hesitantly asked._

_"Um, I actually offered to take you in. You and someone else." Teruya tried to seem friendly towards Nikei, but the journalist only glared at him in return._

_Nikei broke his gaze with a sigh. "Fine, I guess living with you is better than prison. I hope the other housemate is good." He grumbled. He turned to look at Tsurugi. "How are the others?"_

_"Iroha and Syobai have broken out, and we are taking strong measures to recapture them. Hajime and Emma have been taken into house arrest with Rei quite a while ago, and as far as I'm aware, all of them are happy together. Sora and Yuki have gone into therapy to cope with their personality changes, and so has Hibiki for the abuse she faced. Yuri, Shinji, Setsuka, and Yoruko have joined the Kisaragi Foundation, and Kokoro's sentence has been extended." Tsurugi sighed. "If I had it my way, half of you would be dead, but Rei and Teruya are quite persistent."_

_"...What about Kanade and Mikado?" Nikei forced out, hating the sound of their names in his mouth._

_"They, ah, got sentenced to the more humane form of exe- Er, a death sentence." Teruya corrected himself. As a survivor of two killing games, one being in a virtual simulation where he luckily didn't die in the real world, the word 'execution' brought back painful memories for him. "They were sentenced to be brainwashed by the hope video to erase the evil from their minds."_

_"Erase the evil..." Nikei trailed off. "Did it change their personalities?"_

_"From what Rei told me, Kanade is more well-mannered, but is still prone to sarcasm as much as she is to breakdowns. Apparently, Mikado has become mentally fragile and still carries himself like a gentleman to hide that, though I know that both of them attend daily therapy sessions. However, I will not be visiting them. Ever." Tsurugi huffed._

_"Um, I know you might not want to hear this, but..." Teruya began, knowing that somebody is probably going to die in his house soon. "...Mikado is the other person I'm taking in."_

_Nikei was silent for a few moments as his brain processed that statement before finally shouting "WHAT?!"_

_"I-It wasn't my idea! It was Rei's!" The merchant frantically defended._

_Nikei stood up and turned to Tsurugi. "Listen, is there any way you can get me the death sentence?!" He pleaded._

_The policeman chuckled. "I think this might be a better punishment for you after all." He commented as the journalist stared at him in despair._

***

_Nikei read a book on Teruya's couch, hating that he was going to be restricted to this place for ten years. The ankle bracelet he was ordered to wear for his house arrest didn't get any more comfortable over time. At least they allowed him to have a wrist brace so that his hand could recover from the phantom pains the simulation gave to everyone who 'died' or got injured._

_Thanks to the phantom pains of the imperfect simulation, nobody got off scot free except for Syobai, Mikado, and Yuki. The executions of the spotless were stopped with the interference of Syobai, and even the ones who were executed had some injuries of either drowning or having one's head scraped against the wall. Yoruko even woke up half-drunk, but at least Yuki was spared from the crusher._

_As soon as Mikado woke up, he had attacked Tsurugi, who had shot him in the chest and had him immediately arrested before putting the others in custody until they could decide on Mikado's fate. After they had sentenced him to being brainwashed, they arrested the Voids, Kokoro, Syobai, and Kanade and threw them into the jails in their basement before deciding their sentences. Sora and Yuki were spared jail time due to not wanting to be their 'other' personality and being relatively innocent in the grand scheme of things._

_At least house arrest was better than death or prison, even if he had to spend it with people he hated. Hajime had offered to send something over to that Nikei could stay in shape, but Tsurugi had forbidden it on the possibility that the journalist could use it as a weapon. Nikei had taken to jogging around the house instead, to Teruya's dismay, so the merchant got him a yoga mat and an instructional yoga video playlist burned onto a DVD instead._

_One thing Nikei noticed was that instead of using the bedroom Teruya provided for him, Mikado had taken to living in the attic, staying reclusive from the other two Just like him, the wizard had an ankle bracelet to mark his 'house arrest' status. He still came down to take meals from Teruya or to borrow a book, but the journalist rarely saw him come down. Oddly enough, there was a pleasant smell coming from the kitchen. Teruya was out today, so Nikei went to check if Mikado really had changed now that he was downstairs._

_Creeping to the kitchen, Nikei saw Mikado taking a small cake in a mug out of the microwave, cooked without using his magic. Nikei gave into temptation and came out of hiding. "Mind if I have a bite of that?" The journalist asked, startling Mikado._

_"Ah! N-No, I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't..." The wizard trailed off, holding his food away from Nikei._

_"Did Tsurugi say you can't cook?" Nikei inquired. "That's alright, I'm not a snitch. I won't tell."_

_"I-It's not that, it's just..." Mikado sighed. "People tend to die or get framed thanks to my food, I-I shouldn't be doing this, what did I just-?!" The blonde froze up and panicked, dropping the mug in the process. When it shattered, the duo froze for a moment before Mikado fled the scene. Nikei sighed as he cleaned up the mess._

_He told Teruya what had happened later and the merchant had a look of pity on his face. "The last time Mikado cooked in the simulation, it was to poison me and use Iroha to get everyone else executed. You also remember Kanade drugging the coffee in her case, right?" Nikei nodded, and Teruya kept talking. "I guess he associates his food with the crimes, but if he came down to try without thinking, he must be at least trying to cook again."_

_"So, do I just leave him be whenever he tries to cook something again?" Nikei asked._

_"That seems to be for the best. I think he's more bothered by others trying his cooking." Teruya guessed. "I still can't believe he dropped my favourite mug, but what can you do when you have a panic attack?"_

_Over time, the three of them slowly grew to be more sociable thanks to a fire Nikei made in the kitchen. Teruya didn't know how to fix it, but Mikado came down and simply turned off the stove and made the fire go away. After that, the two of them frequently asked for his help to lure him downstairs and get him closer with them. After a couple months, he was eating at the dinner table with the other two instead of just taking the food back up to his room._

_But perhaps the biggest accomplishment was when Nikei had to sleep beside Teruya because of the bed's springs tearing through the mattress and him needing a new one, though the merchant insisted on sleeping in the same bed despite Nikei's protests that he could sleep on the broken bed._

_Teruya had gotten up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, leaving the sleeping Nikei by himself. When he got back, he was surprised to see Mikado curled around the journalist, half-asleep and not expecting Teruya to come back. It caught the wizard off-guard when Teruya got back into bed, wrapping an arm around him as well as Nikei, though he didn't teleport away._

_After a little while longer, the three of them somehow began dating each other. Well, it was more like the lines between friendship and attraction grew so blurred that they decided to use the term 'dating' for simplicity's sake. And with their attraction to each other strong enough, they decided to do something more intimate. However, this did not go to plan._

***

"How about we try this another night? And maybe keep my shirt on during that time?" Mikado suggested.

"That seems like the best plan." Teruya sighed, moving to put Mikado's shirt back over his shoulders. The wizard assisted him, buttoning his shirt and smoothing it out to make himself look decent.

Nikei rolled his head to the side, his face showing disappointment. "How about we all just cuddle instead?" He offered.

"Sure." Mikado agreed, maneuvering the journalist over so that he was placed on the other side of the bed. Teruya got in the centre of the bed and spread his arms out, letting them serve as pillows for Nikei and Mikado, when he got into bed beside Teruya.

"I'm sorry, guys. I completely screwed it up." Teruya apologized.

"Don't be sorry, none of us knew what would happen." Mikado wrapped his arms around the merchant's torso as he nuzzled his head into the other man's arm.

"Well, I guess we know for next time that we shouldn't take Mikado's shirt off." Teruya looked over at his other side. "You think we should add something to the list, Nikei? Um, Nikei?" Teruya slowly asked, but he realized that Nikei had already fallen asleep.

When Teruya looked back to his other partner, Mikado was nearly asleep already. The merchant sighed and rested his head on the pillow beneath him, staring up at the ceiling until sleep claimed him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the ending is a bit abrupt, there was a rainfall earlier plus my online school let out at an earlier time, so the naps early in the afternoon plus the precipitation makes me feel like time is an illusion. Rip


End file.
